fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Candied Present Coord
|infoterm1 = Type|info2 = Normal|infoterm2 = Rarity|info3 = ???|infoterm3 = First Appearance (Anime)|info4 = Part 1|infoterm4 = First Appearance (DCD)|info5 = Pikari Hoshizora|infoterm5 = User(s)}}Candied Present Coord (キャンディッドプリゼントコーデ Kyandiddo Purizento Kōde) is a normal coord by the cute brand Candy Ribbon. Description Candied Present Top A pale frosted pink tank top with a polka-dot pattern of baby pink, white, and bubblegum pink. The tank top has a large, pink bow in the middle of the chest. Three layers of ruffled material traces the top on the right side of the chest, coming in white with light brown lining, magenta and light brown striping, and magenta striped with pink. Two pieces of ruffled material trace from the lower right corner and goes past the left shoulder and behind the neck, attached to the collar worn around it. The top layer is white with light brown lining, attached to a magenta and light brown stripe material on top of pink and lavender striped material. The ruffled material is lined by a row of pearls. The collar is pink with two white spots on it and a hanging dark red candied apple. Attached to each side of the torso is a large brown puffed sleeve covered in fuchsia icing, making it resemble a donut hole. It is accented by various sized stones that come in light pink, baby pink, white, and brown. A piece of ruffled material lines the top and bottom and is white with magenta and brown stripes. Comes with pale pink gloves with a light brown spiked cuff and a magenta ribbon on each glove. The bracelet around the wrist is composed of red and green candied apples. Stones of light brown, baby pink, white, and bubblegum pink cover the upper part of the gloves. Candied Present Bottoms A very thick, puffy pair of pumpkin pants that resemble a donut. The top is dark brown and covered in stones of white, light brown, magenta, and baby pink. A big lavender star lined in tiny dots of light brown and a dark red border rests on the right side of the shorts, while the band tracing the top is dark red with a dot print of magenta and white. The bottom part of the shorts is pink with a hint of magenta. Tied below the waist is a ribbon of magenta and light brown striping with two pink lines surrounding a row of pearls hanging from the back. Candied Present Boots Pale frosted pink boots with a witch point toe. The heel and bottom are light brown to match the large diamond markings on the leg of each boot. The cuff has dark red, light brown, and magenta stripes with light brown lining. At the center of each boot are three candied apple; one is red, the second is dark red, and the last is green. Each candied apple is decorated with dots of pink, light pink, and white. Comes with pale frosted pink stockings adorned by diagonal rows of dots, coming in baby pink, white, and lavender. A pearl chain rests below each light brown cuff. Candied Present Accessory A giant red candied apple that is adorned with dots of light yellow, pale blue, and white. Category:Coords Category:Cute Coords Category:Normal Coords Category:Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts Category:Aikatsu! Coords Category:Candy Ribbon